The Dream Shoppe
by cherriim
Summary: They say any wish can be granted in exchange for something dear to you...


Hello, and welcome to the Dream Shoppe!

The Dream Shoppe is contained with romantic, heartwarming one-shots.

There a just a few things I need to clear:

♥Yes, this is the Dream _Shoppe_. I'm spelling 'shop' the old fashioned way.

♥Yes, there will be the occasional **yaoi** story. If you do not like stories about **gays** or **twincest**, **don't read them** There will be other stories that will not involve gays. Read those.

♥I've disabled anonymous reviewing. If you want to flame at me, I'd at least like to know who you are.

**♥MOMOKA KURAGANO is not an OC.** She's the vice-president of Haruhi's homeroom class. In this story, I wanted to avoid using OCs. Hence using Miss Kuragano as the owner of the Dream Shoppe. She hardly ever appears in the manga, so why not give her some credit?

♥Momoka is the owner of the dream shop. Therefore, to avoid confusion, she doesn't know any the characters. And since she is rarely seen in the manga, I've altered her personality a…bit.

Now that you understand the above, we can get on with the story.

NOTE: **THIS STORY IS 14 PAGES! (yay!)** I suggest you print this out, as it will be easier to read if you want to read a nice, romantic, heartwarming story before you go to bed. Even better, tell your friends about it. -Cough-shuffle-cough-

**Disclaimer:**** I own the plot of this story. Bisco owns the characters, and Aqua owns some parts of the story.**

* * *

The Dream Shoppe They say any dream can be granted in exchange for something dear to you… 

"What's this?" The plush toy bunny rummaged around a wooden crate and held up a small glass bottle with 3 colourful orbs inside. The pastel colours swirled, fusing the soft colours together.

"Will you put that down?" Momoka rushed over to the rabbit before he could drop it. She glared at him and then placed the bottle on the top counter of the shop.

"Stupid rabbit…" Momoka muttered under her breath as she wiped her forehead. If he had dropped the bottle…

"I heard that!" The rabbit squealed, and threw his fabric hands into the air in protest. Yuki simply picked him up be the ears, and held him inches away from her face.

"Listen up, Usa-chan, stop messing with the merchandise." Her dark brown eyes pierced into his red ones. Hearing the little squeaks of surrender, she placed him on the floor.

"You are sooo mean." She heard Usa-chan complain rebelliously. Momoka just rolled her eyes and dusted off her apron.

"Anyways, I'll answer your question from before. That bottle held some 'Dream Candy'. It's a newly released item; it just came out on the market." She picked up the bottle again and stared at the swirling pastels colours. She dusted it off, and opened one of the upper cabinets, placing the bottle inside. At least now the rabbit wouldn't be able to get to it now.

"Then how did you get it?" Usa-chan asked. "I mean, since it's a newly released item and all. I bet a lot of other witches and wizards would _kill_ to get their hands on that." He picked up a feather duster (which seemed to be the same size as him) and began to dust the floor.

"Blackmail." Momoka's eyes flashed.

Usa was about to begin ranting to Momoka about not to use blackmail, but after seeing her devilish eyes, he thought again.

"So…what does it do?" Usa-chan was attempting to climb on to a stool, but as failing miserably. Momoka picked him up by the ears again and dropped him on the stool.

She tied her long, dark brown hair into a ponytail with a colourful hair elastic that was hanging around her wrist.

"Dream Candy is only for testing what _could be_." Momoka waltzed over to the wooden crate where Usa-chan had pulled out the bottle. "There were 3 candies in the bottle, right?" She bent over and picked up another bottle. It contained a deep blue liquid. She held it tightly in her hands.

"Well, each of the candies enables a dream. Therefore resulting with the name of 'Dream Candy'. It only works at night." Momoka walked over to a shelf at the far back and placed the bottle on it. A small, white label appeared magically, labeled 'Mermaid's Tears.' Momoka stuck it on the bottle.

"You wish for something, put a candy in your mouth, and go to sleep. Then, your wish'll come true." Momoka turned to the bunny.

"But there are three candies. Do all three wishes come true?" Usa-chan scratched his fabric head with his fabric hands.

"No. You choose your favourite dream out of the three. I will keep the other two dreams." She turned around and walked towards the back. Momoka disappeared behind the curtains and emerged a minute later dressed in very unusual attire.

Her chocolate tresses were worn down, flowing to her shoulders. She wore a small, charcoal witch's hat, and a matching dress. A black pendant glittered against her pale skin, making her neck look like it was adorned with stars. She wore little elven slippers, and dark knee socks.

Usa-chan eyed her cautiously.

"Oh no, you're wearing that again. What are we doing today?"

"We're going to grant some wishes." Momoka replied, her eyes sparkling. "Like we do everyday."

She snapped her fingers. Usa-chan was wearing a black robe and a black witch's hat.

"But I hate wearing this thing! Can't we be more modern and wear something…pretty?" Usa-chan whined. Momoka usually wore summer dresses; all of them dark colours. Occasionally, while she cleaned, she would wear a colourful t-shirt.

"Not during business hours." Momoka paused. Her clothing usually was pretty drab. She snapped her fingers again.

Her hat was now cream coloured with a pink lining; a large star button clipping the two folds together. She now sported a light gray cloak over her cream-coloured dress. Her elven slippers had turned into sneakers, and she wore knee-high black and white socks. Usa-chan matched her.

"Now quit complaining." Momoka grumbled. She went to the store window and flipped on the 'OPEN' sign.

She gazed outside. The Dream Shoppe floated lazily above the clouds.

This Shoppe was not ordinary. It did not sell 'products' for money, but granted wishes in exchange for items that were important to people.

The Dream Shoppe's bell tinkered softly. Momoka looked at Usa-chan.

'I hear a wish!'

----

Houshakuji Renge sat in front of a brightly lit television. The room was dark, and photos, posters, and plushies surrounded her.

They were all of Miyabi-kun. Her beloved Miyabi-kun.

"Mi…yabi…" She murmured, but was drowned out by the music coming from her PlayStation 3. She was playing an ero-gan game **(A/N: An 'Erotic game', or a dating sim. This, however, is not a Hentai game.) **Featuring her Miyabi-kun.

"_I am so glad you're by my side. You make everyday a heaven for me."_ The digital boy, Miyabi-kun, smiled at her. _" I love you."_

Renge smiled weakly. She had always wished that she could speak to Miyabi-kun. Only recently she had found his look-alike: Ootori Kyouya. She had fallen in love with him with first sight. Unfortunately, he had been unable to return her feelings.

She fumbled around with the controller; opting to save the game and return to her Miyabi-kun at a later time.

_I wish that Kyouya could return my feelings. I wish that he was like my Miyabi-kun._

She turned off the gaming console and the television. It was now totally dark all around her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she felt her way around her room.

She ran her hand around the wall, searching for a light switch. Her hand traced along the smooth surface of her light pink walls. Renge's eyes adjusted to the darkness as she squinted and looked at the wall. There was a faint glow coming from behind her.

Renge turned around expecting to see that a maid or her father had opened the door to check up on her.

Boy, was she wrong.

Momoka and Usa-chan levitated in mid-air. A soft, white glow resonated around them.

Momoka stared at the young girl, who had pressed herself up against the wall, and dipped her head.

"Are you the one who called for me…?" Momoka asked, her face studying the one of the young girl, who didn't seem the least fazed. It was strange; most of her customers would usually freak out or start babbling.

"Called for you…?" Renge dropped to the floor. "What do you mean? Who are you…?"

"You made a wish, didn't you…?" Momoka smiled gently. "I am Momoka Kuragano, owner of the Dream Shoppe."

"Momoka…?"

"Hai. And I'll grant your wish in exchange for something dear to you." Momoka tucked a strand of hair that had flown into her face and brushed it out of her face.

"Wish?" Renge paused. "Oh! Yes. The wish."

"If you would like me to grant Momoka wish, please repeat it." Usa-chan bowed, and held out his paw. A piece of parchment and a feather pen appeared a moment later.

Renge closed her eyes. "Only recently, I met a boy named Kyouya Ootori. It was love at first sight." A light tint of pink crawled onto her face as she smiled. "He was just like Miyabi-kun! "

"Ah, love at first sight!" Usa-chan commented, as he felt his fabric face heat up. "What a beautiful thing!"

"Yes! But after I confessed my love to him, he coldly rejected me. I know this seems stupid but…" Renge's smile quickly formed into a frown. "Broke my heart." For added effect, she lifted her hands up to her heart and sighed.

Momoka rolled her eyes. Her shop was not for granting wishes to the selfish or the greedy. She could tell that this girl had a true heart, and this was a pure sort of love.

"Please repeat your wish." Momoka said quietly.

"_I wish that Kyouya would realize my feelings and love me back_." Renge said, as she clasped her hands over one another. She opened her eyes.

Momoka held her hands out, and the clear bottle with the deep blue liquid appeared. The one labeled 'Mermaid's Tears.'

"Here. The Mermaid's Tears." Momoka held out the bottle to Renge. "These are the tears of the mermaid, who keeps crying. Her heart was broken many, many years ago."

Renge took the bottle from Momoka.

"This is a love potion. It will last for 24 hours, and only 24 hours. After the love potion has finished, it is up to fate to decide whether you will stay together."

"O-okay." Renge eyed the bottle.

"You must get him to drink the potion tonight. If you don't give it to him by midnight, the potion's effect will not work. This potion will only last for 24 hours. Use it wisely."

Renge nodded as she studied the bottle. It was small and clear, with a white label plastered onto the front. It seemed fairly new; some of the potion still clinging to the rim from when it was poured.

"In exchange…" Momoka eyed Renge. "I'll take the locket around your neck."

"Oh that thing? It won't open. I've tried many times, but it just won't budge." Renge set the bottle on the floor and took off her necklace. She dropped it into Momoka's extended hand. "Here."

Usa-chan scribbled something onto the parchment. "Transaction complete. Thank you!"

Momoka nodded Usa-chan handed her the parchment.

There was a bright flash.

---

Renge sat up and blinked.

They were gone.

Renge blinked again and rubbed her eyes. Was she dreaming…? She looked down at her hands. She was clutching a bottle…

"The Mermaid's Tears." Renge read off the label. It wasn't a dream. She wasn't going crazy from playing too many video games. She looked at the clock.

"11:30 pm" She said. "**Wait.** That gives me…** HALF AND HOUR TO GET TO KYOUYA'S HOUSE." **She screamed and clutched her head. _I HAVE TO GET THERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL NEVER GET KYOUYA TO LOVE ME!_

Renge whipped around and dashed to the door, whipping it open. Her frilly, white night gown fluttered as she sprinted down the halls and out the main doors. A Mercedes was already waiting in the driveway.

She pounded on the windows, waking up a dozing chauffer. He looked up, clearly startled and opened the doors. "Y-yes, Miss Renge…?"

"Take me to the Ootori estate immediately. This is a dire emergency. Renge hopped into the back of the Mercedes and slammed the door shut.

They sped off into the night.

---

After about a 20-minute drive and another 5 minutes getting permission to enter from the security, the car stopped outside the mansion. Renge dashed large, wooden doors and began to pound on them.

"KYOUYA! KYOUYA, OPEN THE DOOR!" She screamed, her fists colliding with the door as she whacked it fiercely with one hand, her other one clutching the potion.

The door finally opened, as Kyouya opened the door.

"Renge?" He asked, clearly befuddled. "What are you doin—?"

"What time is it?" Renge demanded, cutting his sentence off short. She grabbed his watch and looked at the time. _11:59:39 pm._

"NO!" She yelled. She pulled the tiny cork off of the potion bottle and looked at Kyouya.

"Renge, you idiot—gack!" Renge had shoved the bottle into his mouth, the liquid running down his throat.

"Master Kyouya!" Tachibana ran to the door as he ripped the boy away from the door. _What has this madwoman done to you? Was that poison?_ The worst case scenarios ran through Tachibana's head has Kyouya choked on the liquid.

Renge stood at the door and watched the scenario.

Tachibana and Hotta, Kyouya's two bodyguards had picked the boy up and were smacking him on the back. Kyouya coughed again, and cleared his throat. He pushed the men off of him.

"You two, get off of me before I fire you." He shot them annoyed glares as they let go of him.

He looked at Renge.

Her head was buried into her hands, as smalls ran from her eyes.

_I…almost killed Kyouya. MOMOKA GAVE ME SOME POSION, NOT A LOVE POTION! _A small whimper escaped her throat.

Renge felt to strong hands wrap around her slender figure.

"It's okay, Renge-chan. Why don't you come inside?" Kyouya's unusually soft voice said softly. She looked up.

"I-It worked." She stuttered. Kyouya was pulling her closer to him. "It wasn't poison. And I didn't kill you"

The two bodyguards took a defensive step towards her.

"Hn?" Kyouya said as he let go of her, his softened face staring at hers.

"N-nothing."

"Alright. Since you're here, why don't you come in?" Kyouya smiled at her, causing her to shudder happily.

Renge shook with happiness. "Hai…" She turned around and nodded at the chauffer, who was still entirely confused at the situation, wearily nodded back and drove off.

Kyouya, with a hand around her waist, guided her into the large mansion.

---

Renge sat on one of the large sofas in their dimly lit dining room, still in her sleeping wear, clutched a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Kyouya was sitting on the sofa across from her, and was pouring himself some of the tea.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Renge said, sipping at the hot liquid. Steam swirled around the cup.

"Ah, no problem." Kyouya sat upright and smiled at her. "It's always a blessing to be able to see your face, Renge-chan"

_That's just like what Miyabi-kun would say!_ Renge smiled happily and leaned back against the sofa. She shivered with excitement. This would be the best…twenty-four hours of her life!

"Are you cold?" Kyouya asked as he noticed her shiver. He set the teacup on the table and looked behind him. "Tachibana, could you us a blanket?"

"Yes, sir!" Tachibana bowed and retreated to another room. He appeared a moment later with a large, blanket. He handed it to Kyouya.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Kyouya said while nodding his head. Tachibana left the room.

Renge finished her tea and set it on the table. As Kyouya walked towards her, she felt like screaming. She felt like screaming with joy, because her wish had been fulfilled.

Kyouya sat down beside her and draped the blanket around her. She leaned against his chest as he draped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Try and get some sleep." He pulled her head against his chest. Renge listened to his heartbeat. It was beating at a regular pace; unlike her own that was beating faster than she could count.

"Alright." She mumbled, her eyes feeling heavy. It was probably because of the tea, she reasoned. He felt so warm, so inviting. Nothing like the _real _Kyouya.

The 'Real' Kyouya would probably told her to leave his estate. The 'Real' Kyouya would probably have charged her for the tea. The 'Real' Kyouya would have probably left her on the sofa alone, and let her get cold.

The last thing she felt was Kyouya's hand on her head, and his soft lips pressing against her forehead.

---

Her eyes fluttered open.

Golden sunlight was streaming in from the living room, where her and Kyouya had spent the night.

"Good morning!" The raven-haired boy sat across from her on the sofa.

"You too." She said sleepily, as she rubbed her eyes.

"You know, you look beautiful when you sleep." Kyouya smiled at her. Renge blushed a deep pink. Now, this was weird. Especially coming from the mouth of the Shadow King.

"Thanks…" She looked away. Her eyes trailed back to Kyouya, who was still smiling at her. He was fully dressed. He casually sported a black t-shirt, and dark blue denim jeans. His hair was tussled, and plastered around the frame of his face. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh…" She exclaimed as she pushed the blanket off of her. She was still dressed in her nightgown. She pulled the covers back over herself and blushed a darker pink.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing to wear…" She apologized. Kyouya pointed to the clothes that were set down beside her. She stared at them.

"It's alright, I borrowed some of Fuyumi's clothes. I think she's about the same size as you, so if you want to get dressed…" He looked at her earnestly.

Renge nodded and picked up the clothes. She dashed to the bathroom. Thoughts began to run though her mind. Thoughts of joy, thoughts of excitement, even thoughts of doubt.

_This is too perfect. _She sighed happily as she peeled off her nightgown. She picked up the clothes that Kyouya had given her and held them out.

There was a casual gray and black sequined tank top. The light reflected off of the sequins, sending colourful little bursts of light in all different directions of the room. She slipped it on. It fitted just right—maybe just a _little_ tight at the waist. She sucked her stomach in a bit.

Next, there was a pair of black denim skirt. Renge smiled and slipped it on. Now, this one fitted perfectly. It hugged comfortably at her hips and was just the right size that it wouldn't suddenly slip off.

_I'm so happy; my wish really did come true! But Kyouya is acting so…strange._ She combed her hair and tied it into two, neat braids._ He's acting exactly like Miyabi-kun!_

She slipped on the two beige sandals that had also been included in the pile. She leaned down and fastened the straps on the sandals. She opened a small, white satin pouch, that lying on the floor.

_Oh! Did I drop this…?_ Renge held the pouch up to her face and studied the little white bag. She shrugged.

Inside were two beautiful crystal daisy clips. She gently pulled them out of the pouch, her face clearly in awe. They glinted as the sun touched them.

She gasped with joy.

_This is exactly what Miyabi-kun would do! _She admired them. This was what she always wanted! But why was this sensation so…strange? This wasn't the first time that she had received jewelry from a boy. A cute one, nevertheless. _Oh Kyouya!_

---

Kyouya tapped his foot a few times and looked at his watch.

"_Ah, Renge-chan! It's almost 12:30pm! We better get moving!"_

Renge froze. It was already…twelve thirty pm?

That meant she only had eleven-and-a-half hours left of the potions effect. She pushed the door of the washroom open; the metal doorknob slamming against the plastered walls.

"Let's go!"

---

Renge closed her eyes as she felt the soft blow of the wind rushing through the car window kiss her face. The two had left the mansion in a rush, and had burst into the black limo demanding the chauffer to take them to the beach. Without hesitating, he nodded and opened the door and the two teenagers sliding in the back.

Renge's head shifted. She looked up at Kyouya, who was giving her one of his scarily gentle smiles. It felt so unreal, but Renge smiled back. She buried her face into his shoulder and sighed.

A few minutes later, the car pulled to a stop. Renge had sat up straight, and with much disappointment, away from the arms of Miyabi—I mean Kyouya.

They opened the doors. The sounds of cars and mixed voices flooded into Renge's ears. They were at one of the Suoh family's large shopping centers. People were flooding out of their cars, and were forming little groups.

They ran, (hand in hand), into the main entrance. They stopped for a moment to look at all of the stores; people gushing out of each of the designer clothing stores and the major department stores. But one store in particular caught Renge's eye.

It was a neon green flashing sign, underlined in red. Shelves were in full display; full of people browsing the racks. Renge stared up at the big, green, flashing sign. It read 'ProGamers'. New gaming consoles were on display in the front window. Renge dragged Kyouya into the crowded store; knocking people out of her way, and made a straight path towards the back shelves; the newest dating simulations.

Renge's eyes sparkled. There, right in front of her, was something she treasured. It was more important to her than breathing, than seeing, hearing, touching, any of her other senses.

'Uke 3Doke…" She uttered breathlessly. There it was: a black game case with a white cover. It was a picture of a sunny, peaceful day. There was a fully bloomed Sakura tree, and a young man sat beneath it.

"…Miyabi." She grabbed the case and hugged it to her chest. Miyabi was always there, always ready to shower her with compliments and flirt with her. He was so unlike this boy, the boy that stood there with his hands intertwined with hers, gazing at her lovingly.

"He's always been there for me, always supporting me." Renge mused, not talking to anybody in particular. Kyouya eyed her curiously.

"Miyabi…?" Kyouya asked, picking up the case from the girl's hands. She attempted snatch it away from him; it was _her_ Miyabi-kun after all. Her attempt failed, as Kyouya had placed the game he top shelf. It was out of her reach. She couldn't get to her Miyabi-kun.

Agitated tears formed in her eyes as she tried to reach the game.

"I need it, Kyouya! Give it to me!" She said distastefully. She pouted at him, her pleading eyes begging for him to return the game to her.

"Why?" The single word shocked Renge. Her brows creased. After knowing her, he _must_ have already known that Miyabi-kun was her **life**. He would have had to be utterly stupid to not have noticed that.

"Because,' Renge's eyes were cast downwards. "He was always there for me. Miyabi-kun _helped_ me, Kyouya!" The answer was pathetic, and she knew it. Her cheeks flushed. "In more ways that you can imagine."

She felt a strong pair of hands wrap around her waist. Her tears stopped for a brief moment.

"You don't need Miyabi-kun." He assured her. She stuttered a few inaudible words into his shirt, and then looked up at him. She was being a complete drama queen; crying over a game; but she didn't care. "Y-yes I do." She pouted.

"But you have me now." He smiled at her. He leaned down, and planted a soft, supple kiss on her lips.

Instead of making her smile, the tears began to flow.

She sniffled a few times to make them stop, but they kept pouring out. Kyouya simply placed a strong hand on her head as she buried her face into his shirt.

A small group of people had formed around the two, mostly consisting of young, teenage girls, and a few gamers. They had caused a scene. A big one, nevertheless.

The rest of the evening seemed to be quite dull, compared to the little videogame shop romance.

---

Renge blinked. Her eyes were foggy, and she was lying in her bed.

_Wait, what? I'm…in bed?_ She sat up straight, and shoved off the thick, plushy covers. Her head whipped around and looked at the clock.

_11:30 pm._

Renge slapped herself. Was that all a dream? She was lying in her own bed, in her own house. She was wearing the same nightgown.

"But…Dream Shoppe…Kyouya… Momoka…?" Memories flooded back into her mind, rushing in at a hundred miles an hour. She dropped back onto her pillow.

She sighed, and reached up to touch the locket around her neck. She always did that when she was worried, and the locket seemed to take away some of the confusion.

Except it wasn't there. It was gone. _Gone._

"It must've fallen off…" Renge mused, feeling around the mattress of her bed. Unfortunately, no flesh touched gold. The chain was gone.

She clapped twice, causing her side table lamp to turn on. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she scanned the floor.

First, she spotted a cork. Her eyes trailed a little further, leading to…

A small, clear bottle with a white label on it.

* * *

"What happened to Renge-chan?" Usa-chan questioned, as he sat at his usual spot on the stool. Momoka snapped her fingers, their attire turning back to her normal work clothes. 

"Well, Renge realized that there was no need for a love potion to realize the true miracles that love can behold." Momoka snickered. " 'Mermaid's tears' is actually a fancy name for 'salt water'." She flicked a piece of lint off of her shoulder.

"I know Ootori-san _very_ well." Momoka stopped and propped her elbow on the countertop.

"How so?" Usa-chan cocked his adorable little plush head to the side.

"Well, a Kyouya-san actually knew Renge-chan from a long time ago as their fathers were good friends and business associates. Kyouya, as scary as it seems, actually…" Momoka paused for a moment for dramatic effect and clasped her hands together. "Fell in love…with Renge!"

Usa-chan gasped.

"Yes, weird, ain't it? Anyways, even back when they were little, Renge loved to play video games. Back then; he was considerably older than her. So, Kyouya came and asked me for my help. He asked to have a video game made that had a main character that looked exactly like himself."

Usa-chan was captivated by this story. "Considerably older…?"

Momoka nodded. "He knew that Renge was going to leave for France within a matter of days, so he gave the game to her. He had sacrificed one of the most precious things to him, just so she would remember him."

"And that was…?" Usa-chan was sitting on the edge of his stool.

"The Ootori fortune and businesses." Momoka sighed.

" But I thought that Ootori-sama was third in line for the fortune!" Usa-chan squealed. He was obviously getting excited; this was such a dramatic story.

"He was originally the first of the Ootori sons, the oldest in the family. His adoration and love for this young girl was getting the better of him, and he felt as he was going insane. He practically blew it when he heard she was moving to France. Anyways, he sacrificed his future. Therefore, to grant his wish, I downgraded him to the youngest of the Ootori children."

"But that's so cruel!" Usa-chan stood up and shook his plushy fist at her. "You should've done it for free!"

Momoka leaned forward, her face inches away from the bunny's. "I need to make a living too, you know."

"Besides, Kyouya got to show his real feelings for a few hours. He isn't going to keep up the act though; we need to make Renge feel as though it was a dream."

Usa-chan was speechless. He simply nodded, and flopped down on the counter.

They say any dream can be granted in exchange for something dear to you…

* * *

A sneak peak at the next chapter: 

"You know, you can get _so_ annoying!" Haruhi yelled. The blonde stood outside the doors of the Third Music Room, the harsh words piercing into his heart like a dozen arrows.

"But Haru-channnnn!" Tamaki protested, attempting to catch up with the clearly agitated girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea—"

"Are you stupid? Did you not hear what I just said?" Haruhi's fast-paced walk had now turned into a sprint as she dashed down the halls.

Tamaki stopped, his heart and mind heavy. He stood alone, not bothering to notice the concerned stares of his fellow students that were lingering in the hallway, let alone the hushed whispers.

_Did she really mean all of those things?_

Wow, this is like, what, 14 pages! Yay for my longest fanfiction yet! Anyways, please feel free to drop a review!

I hear the next chapter is going to be _even_ better than the first! Gasp!

Thanks for everybody's ongoing support!

**Notice:**

_Are you getting annoyed of the increasing amount of OCs on Are to tired of the amount of American transfer students, new students at Ouran, or those magical beings that are stealing the Host Club member's hearts one by one? Do you just like to read about the original Ouran characters and their pairings?_

_Well, you're automatically qualified to join to OURAN RANGERS! This is a group formed of dedicated and Ouran-obsessed individuals that are leading the fight against pointless OCs! (For more information, check out my profile. OR join the Facebook Group! Just search ' Ouran Rangers ' and join!)_


End file.
